What's Happening?
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Castiel is in trouble, he's been captured and expelled from his body, he needs to find Dean and Sam but with no idea where to find them he seeks help. Enter Charlie and Bass, his only intention is to find the Winchester boys and save his body and he uses Charlie as his way to do it, Bass is none to happy but with no options he agree's to help. Destiel/Charloe
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovlies! something new! I'm dipping my toe in the Supernatural Verse so bare with me, and its a cross-over something also new to me, be kind and lets see how this goes together! Also be aware that the gender specific terms switch back and forth when talking about Castiel so just read with an open mind.**

Charlie was sparring with Bass when it happened, there was a blinding light that nearly floored them both. At first they were both confused and reached out blindly for eachother Charlie shouted Bass' name as her hands flailed in front of her searching for him. Bass' hand caught her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked her voice shaking with confusion and fear.

"No Idea!" He held her close as if fearing they would get lost if they parted.

A voice rang out in there heads rattling their ears. "Sebastian Monroe." Bass looked around rapidly.

Charlie and Bass held each other as they looked around their now less blinding clearing, the both heard the voice but couldn't find the source. "Who's there?" Charlie asked loudly.

"My name is Castiel, I'm here because I need your help." The voice said not addressing anyone in particular.

"Help?" Bass asked confused. "Why do you need our help?"

They waited for a moment in silence. "Just yours Sebastian. I need a vessel to enter your world, and you are the most suited for my needs."

"Wait what? What the hell are you talking about, what vessel?" Bass asked glaring at nothing.  
>Charlie looked up at Bass worried. "I don't understand." She said worry lacing her voice.<p>

"I am an Angel warrior of his Lords holy army, I need to obtain a vessel to find two men who can help me."

"You expect us to believe that?" Bass said angrily.

"Yes, I have no reason to lie to you."

Charlie was the one who spoke next. "Why do you need Bass though?" She looked up towards the blue sky above them.

"He physically and mentally is the best choice for me."

"No, no way, not a chance." Bass said tightening his grip on Charlie.

"Why do you need to find these men?" Charlie asked softly.

"My original vessel has been taken captive and I was expelled from his body, if I do not get back to him soon he will die, and I cannot let that happen. The men I need to find can help me, but they are hidden from my view. I marked them years ago to keep them safe and it is proving to be my undoing."

Charlie frowned and looked at Bass. "If you need him why haven't you just taken him?"

"I need his permission, I cannot enter if he will not allow me."

"Bass what if he's telling the truth, shouldn't we help him?" She asked him quietly.

Bass looked down at her stunned. "No Charlie, I won't. I need to be here, I won't leave you completely unprotected.

Charlie smiled at him and ran her hand along his side then pushed him away. "Take me." She looked up at the blue sky.

"What?" Castiel asked confused.

"He won't do it, he can't do it knowing I could be harmed, I'm giving you permission to use me. I'm stronger then I look, I will help you."

"No, Charlie don't!" Bass said reaching out for her.

"If this is your wish." The blinding light was back as it surrounded Charlie, her arms were thrown out at her sides as she accepted Castiel into herself.

When the light disappeared Charlie was standing faced away from Bass. "Charlie?" Bass asked lowering his arm from his face. She turned slowly and looked up at him, it was obvious from her eyes and posture that she'd changed.

"Hello Sebastian." Charlie had turned and stepped forward until she was only feet from him. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but this is something I need to do."

Bass glared at the girl standing before him. "If anything happens to her I swear I will kill you."

"Nothing will happen to the girl." He said looking up. "She was correct, she is stronger then she looks." He said raising her arms admiring her slender fingers and toned muscles. "She shall be rewarded for this." And with that he turned and started to walk away from Bass.

"Wait where are you going?" Bass asked stepping forward reaching for her.

"I told you, I need to find someone." He said not stopping.

"Do you even know where to look? Or where you even are?" Bass ran until he was standing in front of Castiel forcing him to stop walking. "Listen I get you need to leave but I'm not letting you take her and disappear, it's not going to happen like that." He said standing his ground.

Castiel through Charlie's blue eyes looked up at him, he didn't realize the vast hight difference until now, this was going to take some getting used to. "I understand your concern, but as I said she shall not be harmed."

"You don't even know where your going and you're unarmed." Bass said crossing his arms.

Castiel finally looked down at his hips and pulled out the sword that was attached to it. "I have this." He said showing it to Bass. "I usually have my own but it is back with my original vessel."

"That is a piece of crap, we were using it to practice. Come back with me to camp and we'll grab our stuff, Charlie would be pissed if she came to and her crossbow wasn't with her." Bass was trying not to plead but he did need his stuff and he had no intention of leaving Charlie's side. "I'm going with you so don't bother arguing."

Castiel squinted at Bass in his usual way, but it felt weird on this face. He'd never taken a female vessel before and he clearly had much to learn about this body. "You care about this girl a great deal. Fine you may join me, but be aware that this may take time."

"What ever, just don't take off on me." Bass brushed past Castiel towards camp. "Come on."

Castiel turned and followed Bass towards the camp. This was going to be more difficult then anticipated, hopefully when he reached Dean and Sam they could fix his situation and get him back into his own body.

"Thank you." Castiel said to Bass' retreating back. It was then that he noticed how soft his voice was, he was so sued to the deep gravely voice he normally had that this threw him off slightly.

"For what?" Came Bass' gruff response.

"For allowing me to use this body, and for helping me."

Bass stopped in his tracks and whirled on Castiel. "Let's get one thing straight, I did not allow this to happen, Charlie acted on her own, and I'm not helping you, I'm keeping her safe." Bass had his finger up and pointed in Castiel's face. He was trying not to get flustered that he was yelling in Charlie's face but it wasn't Charlie he was talking to. "When this is over I don't want you to come back."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and looked at the finger inches from his face. "When this is over I intend to be in my own body with Dean and Sam. We should have no reason for interactions after this." Castiel said calmly. "And you would do to remember that I am an Angel of the Lord, and it is generaly frowned upon to threaten as such."

Bass stepped back and sighed running a hand over his face. "Just get Charlie's things so we can get out of here." He turned and stomped into camp and started stuffing his bag with the items they had strewen about camp.

"You are traveling alone?" Castiel said standing in the camp looking around.

"I needed some time away, Charlie decided to tag along." Bass mumbled as he pulled his coat on and strapped his machete to his side.

Castiel stooped and picked up Charlie's pack. "I won't need any of this, it will only slow me down." He said sifting through the pouches of food and clothes.

"To bad, Charlie will kill me if we leave it behind, besides you can't go wandering around without anything people will get suspicious." He said handing over Charlie's coat. "By the way." He said drawing his hand back after Castiel took the coat. "Are you a guy or a girl?" He was uncomfortable asking but he felt he needed to know who was currently occupying Charlie's body.

Castiel gave him an odd look. "I'm genderless, but I supposed you would call me male, the vessel I have been occupying for the last twenty years or so is a man."

"Twenty years? you mean someone has been trapped with you in their body for twenty years?" Bass asked incredulously.

"He was dying, he asked me to take him instead of his daughter. Jimmy is not trapped, he is at peace knowing he is helping the Lord in his work." He said simply.

"Interesting... well, just... don't do anything to her." Bass said awkwardly.

"I have no interest in the girl. My only intention is to get to Dean and Sam and save my body." He slipped Charlie's small frame into her leather coat and slung her pack over her slender shoulders. "And we must leave as soon as possible. We need to head to the nearest town and see if anyone has heard anything."

Bass sighed and watched Castiel ready herself and move towards the road. "Off we go." He muttered to himself.

**Leave me some reviews and let me know how I did! as always love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bass and Cas bond! and butt heads a little! Read on and I'll see you at the end.**

Bass was nearing the end of his rope with this pain in the ass in Charlie's body. He'd tried ignoring him at first, responding only when spoken to, but he was finding it unnerving having someone who looked like Charlie beside him and not talking to them. The other thing that was bothering him was this guy was just so damn literal all the time, it's like he had no idea how a joke worked or why.

So here they are walking down the road, enough space between them to put an elephant and enough tension on Bass' part to set said elephant on fire.

They'd been walking for three days now and it finally occurred to Bass that he should probably ask what happened to Castiel that he needed to use Charlie like this.

"So I gotta ask, what happened?" Bass asked glancing over at Castiel.

"With what?" He said turning Charlie's head, her hair flipping in the breeze.

Bass closed his eyes and tried to focus on the words and not the person forming them, this was seeming to be the biggest problem of all. He just couldn't seem to separate Charlie from Castiel and it was absolutely unnerving. "You, why you're here. What happened to... your original vessel?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh." Castiel said screwing his face up. "I was captured, I was in the middle of hunting and I was ambushed. The ones who took me have my body, they said something about using me but I can't recall how. They expelled me from my own body and 'Angel Proofed' the building. I can't get back in."

"Angel proofed?" Bass asked confused, he drifted closer. He was curious now, how had they gone this far and never encountered angels before?

"Wards mostly, some how they have managed to get there hands on celestial blades, makes it difficult to get anywhere near them."

"Why?"

"Celestial blades are the only weapons that can kill an Angel." Charlie's shoulders shrugged.

Bass pondered Castiel's words for a moment before speaking again. "How is it we've never encountered Angels before?"

Castiel dropped his head as he looked sadly at the ground. "As far as I can tell I'm the only one left on earth."

Bass stopped. "Your the only angel on the planet? How can that be?"

"We locked the gates to heaven. I chose to stay on this side." Castiel looked back at Bass who was still standing a few feet behind him. "It was a choice I do not regret. I chose to stay because someone needed me."

Bass looked at him curiously. "Who would ask an Angel to stay here? That doesn't seem very fair." Bass almost winced at his own words. He was never one to talk about fair.

"They did not ask. I made the decision without them." Castiel said simply.

"They better be worth it." He said as they started walking again.

Castiel smiled fondly at nothing. "Very much so."

"Ok I have another question. What about these men you want to find, Why them and who are they?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester. They are brothers I have been assisting for many years." Castiel explained.

Bass nodded minutely. "Ok, but why are they so important?"

"They're hunters." Castiel said as if it explained everything.

"So? Charlie is a hunter." Bass was getting annoyed, it seemed like every question he asked he needed to ask at least three more before he got a decent answer.

"They are... not that kind of hunter. They battle more... demonic beings." Castiel said carefully.

Bass gave him a sceptical look. "Right. Demons."

"You do not believe me." Castiel didn't sound disappointed, just questioning.

"Why on earth would I believe that?" Bass asked adjusting his pack.

"Why would you not? As I said when I come to you, I have no reason to lie to you." He said looking up at Bass. "Demons are as real as I am, and they are far more dangerous then any human on this planet."

"Yah, I'm still having a hard time with you, let alone adding demons to this mix. Is this why we need to find these Winchester guys? Demons?"

Castiel made a very human move then, he shrugged his shoulders, it seemed rigged and like he himself was unsure it was move he should make, but it conveyed what he needed to say. "I am unsure. The ones who captured me could be demonic but I cannot be sure until we find my body."

"My head is starting to hurt." Bass said rubbing his fingers against his temples. "We need to find something to eat, maybe a place to stay. I think we're about an hour outside of a town, we can ask about these guys there."

"I'm not in need to food or sleep, neither of these things are necessary for me." Castiel said tilting his head in what Bass was finding to be an infuriating gesture of innocence.

"To bad for you, I need it. Won't Charlie's body need the rest and food?" Bass asked getting more irritated.

"Not while I occupy her. My grace will sustain us both."

"Your grace? No wait, never mind don't answer that. let's just play the quiet game until we get to town and I can have a drink." Bass sighed, he was exhausted and constantly annoyed, he just wanted to get this over with and have Charlie back.

An hour later with unbroken silence they finally make it into town, Bass stumbling from the heat and exhaustion, Castiel looking like nothing had happened at all in the last three days. The first thing Bass did was find the local bar, he explained it was the best place in these towns to gather information, Castiel as usual seemed unfazed by this revelation of info.

Bass tosses his bag on the floor next to his chair as he flops himself rather ungracefully into it. "Would you just sit." He says glaring at Castiel, he knows he's being rude, being a down right asshole really, but he can't bring himself to be okay with this whole situation.

Castiel seated himself across from Bass and looked around the bar. "I should speak to one of these patrons, they may have heard something about Dean and Sam."

Bass sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You can go talk all you want, I'm going to sit here and have myself a drink."

Castiel turned his piercing blue eyes on Bass then and he could have sworn Castiel was trying to burn a hole through his skull. "You seem to have some problem with me." He said softly causing a shudder to run through Bass' spine.

"Damn right I do." He said leaning across the table. "You came out of know where and demanded to use me as your play thing. and Charlotte out of the goodness of her stupid heart volunteered herself and you didn't question it." Bass said angrily. "She was impulsive and you took advantage of that. She's just a kid she shouldn't have said yes to you."

Castiel blinked at him and tilted his head, the effect was less quizzical then he had intended, with her long hair and soft features the look just came across as being innocent and playful. "She seems to have the frame of mind to know what she wants. She does not seem to be a child to me." He said blinking at Bass. "I took no advantage of her, she knew what I was asking and in your refusal she stepped forward."

Bass glared at the girl across from him. "So you would have just used who ever said yes?"

"My intention is not to use, I need permission to enter a vessel. Jimmy knew what he was getting into and he gave willingly, just as Charlie did." Castiel sighed, he was clearly getting exhausted trying to explain himself. "The sooner we find Dean the sooner you can have Charlie back."

Castiel then left the table, Bass watched him walk around the bar asking various drunk patrons questions, it wasn't until Castiel reached a particularly drunk and apparently flirty man that he thought he should help.

Castiel was pushed against the counter, the large man was running his fingers through Charlie's long hair, Castiel seemed unsure of what to do, he'd never been in this position when he was in Jimmy's body. His eyes slid past the large man to Bass who had stepped up behind the offending man.

"I believe the lady not interested." Bass said crossing his arms as the man turned glowering.

"Oh yah? I disagree, we were just having a lovely conversation."

Bass rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, he reached past the drunk man and pulled Castiel into his arms. "She's here with me, ask them they saw us come in together." He said jerking his thumb over he shoulder to the table by the door.

Castiel stood rigidly pressed against Bass' side, he looked up and noticed the anger radiating off of Bass. He loved this girl how did he not notice it before, his protective behaviour and anger to Castiel made more sense now.

The drunk man ambled off in a growling mood, and Bass extracted himself from Castiel. "You need to be more careful who you talk to, clearly your not used to being a girl, but Charlie is an attractive young woman and men tend to prey on that." Bass sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Go sit, I'll bring you a some food and I'll go get some info."

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Bass. "Alright." He turned and went to seat himself at the table they were at before. He sat ram-rod straight and looked around the bar. Bass watched him for a minute before ordering food for Castiel.

A few minutes later Bass was placing a plate of food in front of Castiel and slid in to the seat opposite of him with his own plate of food. "So what are these guys like? What do they look like?"

Castiel didn't respond, he just looked at him through Charlie's eyes with a quizzical look on his face.

Bass sighed for what felt like the millionth time. "I need to know what I'm asking about. How old are they? Where did you see them last? Do you know what they're doing now?"

"Dean is about forty-five, six foot one. Sam is thirty-six, six foot four. Last I saw them they were in New Vegas, they caught wind of something they were hunting, to make money they usually gamble or challenge pool, I was separated from them two months ago."

Bass sorted through the info in his head, trying to see how he was going to find two men he'd never heard of or seen before in his life. "Stay here." Bass said standing up. "You move from this spot and your on your own." His voice was hard and unwavering, he wanted this shit over with.

Bass wandered his way over to the most likely of people to give him info and sat at their table. "I need information and I'm willing to give two diamonds each if I get what I want." He said leaning back in his chair. The two men sitting at the table exchanged a wary glance before looking back at Bass.

"Alright." The first man said leaning on the table. "What are you looking for."

"Two men, brothers actually. About forty-five and thirty-six. They have something I need and from what I've heard they wander, probably working as poolsharks." Bass face was hard an unreadable, he didn't want to give away how important these men were to him. "Last I heard they were in New Vegas, but that was two months ago."

Man number seemed to remember something and opened his mouth before closing it again, he seemed to be contemplating whether this info was worth giving up. "What do they have that you need to find them?" He asked suspiciously.

"The girl over there. They know where her brother is, it's of value to me to find him." Bass was still unwavering. "You know something or not?" He asked leaning across the table.

Man number one was the one who broke. "I know who you're looking for, there actually not far from here. probably about three hours by horse. They have a camp in the woods north of here, you've gotta be careful though, they are the sneakiest and most ruthless bastards I've heard of since Sebastian Monroe." He breathed sounding terrified.

"Thanks." Bass said standing, he tossed the diamonds on the table and walked back to Castiel. "Come on, we're leaving." Castiel looked up at him puzzled. "I know where they are." He said grabbing his bag.

"You do?" Castiel said standing up slowly while he grabbed Charlie's bag.

"Yes, we're not going tonight though, I'm not going head long into the forest in the middle of the night, We'll go at dawn." Bass explained as they exited the building. "I need the rest, you may not, but I'm not as young as I used to be and I need to sleep."

Castiel opened Charlie's mouth to protest when Bass rounded on him, her eye's going wide at the sudden stop.

"If you say anything about not requiring sleep and wanting to leave right now I swear to God I will tie you up and throw you in a closet I don't care if you are wearing Charlie." He looked on the verge of beating Castiel out of Charlie's body.

"As you wish." He said still staring at Bass wide eyed.

Bass got them a room and he thumped his way into the room and threw himself on the bed. "If your not going to sleep that's fine, but don't leave this room." He said his eyes already closed. "If I wake up and you're not here you will regret it."

Castiel nodded even though Bass was not looking at him. Moving over to the desk he pulled up the ratty bible that sat on it, he touched the cover with Charlie's delicate fingers, he knew the book cover to cover, he was there when it was written but it had been so long he figured he would pass the time reading.

When Bass woke the next morning he found Castiel curled up in the large chair in the corner, Charlie's head nodded forward the Bible Castiel had been reading slipping from her fingers. He took the book from her hands and her head snapped up a frown creasing her features.

"Apparently you do need to sleep." Bass said smugly.

"I shouldn't, this is not good." Castiel said worry in his voice for the first time.

Bass frowned. "Let's go then, we'll need horses if we want to get there today."

Three hours later Bass and Castiel hopped off their horses and made their way into the dense forest on foot. "Do you have any idea if there is something we should be looking for?" Bass asked eyeing up the trees. When Castiel didn't answer he turned and found him staring past Bass. He turned back to look at what Castiel was looking at and found the barrel of a double shot gun in his face.

"Shit." He said his eyes going wide in surprise.

**What did you think? Review and and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Lovlies! It was brought to my attention that I didn't specify what universe is cannon, its the Revolution verse. The Winchester boys have always been there, just pretend that shows moved along side by side and never knew about each other, and that some were along the line the blackout happened. **

**Read on and I will see you at the bottom!**

Bass stared down the barrel of a shotgun, he didn't know where it had come from and shock didn't really cover how he felt about what happened next.

"Dean stop." Castiel said holding his hand out to the man glaring at Bass.

"Who they hell are you?" Dean asked his green eyes flicking towards Castiel.

"Dean it's me." Castiel said stepping forward and putting a hand on his arm looking up at it.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the young woman touching him. Castiel tilted his head at Dean and smiled awkwardly. "Cas?" Dean asked his voice faltering, he lowered his gun a little as he looked at Charlie's face.

"Yes." Castiel said dropping his hand from Dean's arm.

"Shit Cas, where the hell have you been, and what's with the girl?" Dean asked letting his gun drop to his side.

"It's a long story, but I'm in need of help, where is Sam?" He asked looking past dean, he realized in this shorter body looking over his shoulder was not a possibility.

Dean just looked down at the girl and smiled broadly, he reached out and pulled Castiel into a tight hug, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against Castiel's. Bass taken off guard and still thinking of the body as Charlie's stepped forward to stop the touching.

"Hey." Bass said irritation growing at apparently having been forgotten. "Can someone explain what's going on here?"

Dean looked up from Castiel and raised an eyebrow at the tall man behind him. "Who's this guy?"

Castiel took a step back and looked up at Bass then back to Dean. "This is the girl's companion, he's here to assure nothing happens to her."

"Right." Dean says incredulously. "Like you'd let anything happen to her on your watch." He rolls his eyes and turns towards Bass now. "You did test him right?" He asks glowering at him.

Bass noticed Castiel shift from one foot to the other appearing to be uncomfortable. "Um... It may have slipped my mind."

Dean rounded on the angel then. "How long have you been with him and you never tested to see if he was a demon? Cas seriously are you new or something?"

"It's been four days. I was a little busy, and I kind of lack supplies at the moment." Castiel said narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"Fine, come on. Sammy will want to see you anyways." With that Dean turned and walked away, Castiel close on his heels.

Bass stood watching 'Charlie' walked away from him, he couldn't lie and say the look that was on her face as she looked at Dean didn't bother him. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. He was startled into walking when he saw that Dean and Castiel had stopped to see why he wasn't following.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he approached them. He followed the two into a camp that had been set up for at least a few weeks, strangle symbols were painted on the trees surrounding them, moving farther into the camp he finally noticed a man sitting against a tree cleaning what looked like weapons but they were definitely never something Bass would use.

"You're back." The man said not looking up from his spike.

"I brought a friend." Dean said tossing his bag on the ground next to who Bass could only guess was his brother.

Sam looked up and frowned at the sight of Bass and 'Charlie'. "Who are they?" Sam asked pointing a knife at them.

Dean turned back to the new comers and wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "This hot young thing right here is Cas." He said grinning.

Sam sprung up from his spot and Bass saw for the first time how tall the younger man was. "Cas?" Sam said incredulously.

"The one and only." Dean laughed at Sam's confused expression. "Apparently our little angel has gotten himself into some trouble so he's borrowing the girl."

Sam stood staring at the girl and smiled before reaching out and pulling Castiel into a tight hug. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" Sam pulled back and held Castiel at arms length. "What happened to you?"

Castiel smiled affectionately up at Sam and patted his hand. "I'll explain, but right now Dean wanted to test Charlie's companion."

Sam frowned again. "You haven't tested him?" He said dropping his arms.

"I had more pressing matters to attend to." Castiel said frowning back. "I believe he is safe, but Dean insisted."

Sam and Dean turned to Bass and Sam beckoned him towards them. Bass stood where he was, wary of the looks and what they were talking about. "What tests are you talking about?" He asked crossing his arms.

"They're harmless, it's just a precaution." Sam said stepping closer to Bass.

Bass relented and followed Sam to his spot by the tree. Sam then pulled out his bag and started doing the various demon tests, iron, holy water the usual spook indicators.

It occurred to Bass that neither of them had directly asked what his name was and Castiel had seemed to avoid the subject, he was to distracted by Castiel and Dean standing so close together on the other side of camp to notice that Sam was actually asking him what his name was.

"What's up with them?" Bass asked turning towards Sam, who in turned blinked confused then looked towards Dean and Castiel.

"What them?" He asked nodding towards them.

"Yah, Castiel seems different now that we're here." Bass furrowed his brows as he looked back at them and saw Dean brush Charlie's hair out of her face.

Sam shrugged and dug out his silver knife. "They've got a weird... relationship, ever since Cas pulled him out of hell they both get pretty anxious when they're not around each other, this is the calmest I've seen Dean in two months."

"Hell?" Bass asked looking at the younger Winchester skeptically.

"The as in the biblical Hell, yah. I was in some trouble a long time ago and Dean made a deal to get me out of it, it ended up with his being killed and his soul being sent to Hell, Castiel pulled him out about three months after the fact, we didn't know it was him at first." Sam explained cleaning the weapon. "There was a whole thing about it, apocalyptic stuff happened. Obviously it never happened, Dean stopped it before it could happen."

Bass scoffed. "Sure seems like he failed to me." He hunched over in his frustrated defeated way.

"This had nothing to do with us, we can't stop man made situations like this, we were fighting the forces of Heaven and Hell. That's our job." Sam sighed. "If we could have stopped this trust me we would have." Sam looked sadly at the glinting knife in his hand. "Now hold still, or this will hurt."

Bass jumped for two reasons, one Sam had grabbed his arm and sliced a small part of it with a very sharp knife, the other was when he witnessed Dean lean down and kiss Charlie. He knew in his head that the person Dean was kissing was not his Charlie but it didn't mean that he was okay with it, he was definitely not okay with the desperate way that Charlie's hands gripped at Dean's jacket.

"Whoa, hey!" Sam said in protest. "Would you sit your ass down, your bleeding every where now." He said clamping a hand down on Bass' arm, Bass in turn hissed at the contact.

When Bass turned back to Dean and Castiel they were both looking at him, a foot or so between them. "Everything kosher?" Dean asked walking over to them.

"Yah, he's clean." Sam said wiping off his knife and using the same rag to tie around Bass' arm. "You guys, seriously that's not even Cas' body you can't wait until he's back?" Sam said frowning at his brother.

"Sorry dude." Dean said laughing. "You know how long it's been since I've touched a girl? Not gonna lie I definitely miss it."

Castiel looked up at Dean a sad look on her face. "My vessel doesn't please you?" He asked his voice warbling in Charlie's high tone.

Dean looked over at Castiel and placed a hand on her head. "Your vessel is fine Cas, but I am a straight guy, girls were number one on my list, I've made an exception for you so buck up soldier, I'm not going anywhere." Dean laughed again.

Bass' jaw tightened in annoyance. "Could you please refrain from molesting her. If Charlie was still here she'd kill you." He said glaring at Dean.

"No more I promise." He smirked and winked at Castiel. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name." Dean crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in question.

Bass kept his mouth closed, he knew what kind of reactions his name could cause.

"His name is Sebastian Monroe." Castiel said quietly beside Dean.

Dean spun on him eyes wide. "You brought Sebastian Monroe to our camp, are you insane! Who's the girl then?"

"Charlie Matheson." Bass piped up.

Bass heard the smack of hand on face before he saw Sam's large hand covering his face. "You've got to be kidding me. As in Miles Matheson?" He questioned moving his hand to his mouth.

"His niece, so if anything happens to her, I promise from both of us you won't like the results." Bass said darkly.

"Great, this is just awesome." Dean said throwing his hands in the air. "Didn't think our lives were hard enough?" Dean said turning back to Castiel.

"They were my only choice." Castiel said defensively. "Can I explain what I need help with now?" He asked crossing Charlie's arms.

"Fine, go for it." Dean turned away from them.

"I was looking for angels, there was evidence that they were back and when I went to find them I was ambushed. I'm fairly certain that it was not them, but who ever it was managed to expel me from my body and I was stranded, if I do not get back to my body it will die, its already been five days."

"Do you know where it is?" Dean asked his back still turned.

"I do..." Castiel said hesitantly.

Dean however seemed to miss Castiel's hesitation. "Great then zap us there and we'll get this started." He said turning back and rubbing his hands together. "Sammy, grab your bag, and maybe something for big and scary over here." He said waving his hand at Bass.

"What now you suddenly trust me?" Bass asked scowling at Dean.

"If Cas trusts you then I'm inclined to trust you, at least enough to trust you won't kill us." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Cas isn't really known for bringing the enemy into our midst without a damn good reason." He said looking down at Castiel, who had his head turned away from him looking sheepish.

"Fine so what's the plan? He said that the place was warded." Bass asked leaning against a tree.

Dean turned back to Castiel. "Warded? What does that mean?"

"They angel proofed as you would say, some very powerful wards are in place to keep me out, hence why I'm inclined to believe that this is not the work of angels."

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over the side of his face, clearly he was thinking of a plan but he seemed to be coming up short. "Ok, so Sammy and I bust in and see what we can do, maybe see if we can mess with the wards a little to get you in, we're going to need you if there is demon activity going on there. Bass can stay with you and watch your back, not an ideal plan but its the best I've got right now."

Sam returned with his bag and the knife for Bass. "It's iron and blessed, it's the best I can do when we don't know what were up against."

Bass took the knife and examined it twirling it through his fingers. "Kinda small isn't it?" the blade was just longer then his hand.

"One hit wonder." Dean said sliding a knife into a side pocket. "One little jab through the ribs and if they're demonic that's all it'll usually take."

Bass examined the knife a little more than slid it through his belt. "Works for me." He then turned and faced Castiel, "can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Castiel said following Bass to the other side of camp.

"Will Charlie be alright? When she comes back will she still be the same?" Bass asked after a moment of hesitation, while Castiel looked expectantly up at him.

"She will be a little shaken, Jimmy once described it as going warp speed and not being able to let go, over all she should be the same person she was before I came here." Castiel explained, he seemed to notice Bass' tension and placed a hand on his arm.

Bass looked down at Charlie's small hand on his arm and frowned, shaking Castiel's hand off he looked off into the forest. "You seemed unsure about getting us to where you were taken, is there something your not telling us." Bass asked gruffly crossing his arms.

"No, everything is fine." Castiel said smiling awkwardly up at him.

"Hey." Dean shouted from across the camp. "Let's get this shit-show on the road!" He stood watching Castiel and Bass walked towards them. "Everything cool?" He asked resting his hand on the butt of his sword.

"Yah, fine." Bass said approaching Sam and Dean.

"Alright, let's do this." Sam said buckling his backpack on.

Castiel moved to stand between Dean and Bass, Sam stood on Dean's other side. "Brace yourself." Dean said looking over Castiel's head at Bass. "This will be disorienting as shit."

Bass didn't get a chance to answer as suddenly the air was sucked out of him and his feet landed on a hard surface.

**This story will only be a few chapters, 5 or 6 at most, I'm totally smitten with Charloe as everyone knows, but Dean and Cas are a huge weakness for me now. I dunno I'm a huge romance junkie, I can't help it guys!**

**Leave me some love and I'll see you all soon :)**


End file.
